


No Doubt

by NachoDiablo, piglet_illustrations (thefilthiestpiglet)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Come Eating, Comeplay, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Felching, Love Affirmations, M/M, MCU Kink Bang 2020, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiddie Fucking, if u know find the correct tag for tiddie fucking pls lmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/piglet_illustrations
Summary: Steve's de-serumed during a mission snafu. Sam and Bucky don't mind at all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	No Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bang 2020. Thanks to the mods for all their hard work, and to Piglet for providing such inspiring art! 
> 
> Cheers to [Leila](https://a-majesti.tumblr.com/) for the beta read and for being all around an awesome friend <3 <3 <3

Bucky pushed the sliding glass door open and wiped his boots on the mat. “Sam?” he called quietly as he stepped inside. “We’re back.”

“Mostly,” Steve grumbled as he shuffled in behind Bucky.

Bucky shot him an unimpressed look as he kicked off his boots and set them on the shoe rack, being sure not to get any dirt on the floor and keeping both boots aligned perfectly. The three of them had lived here together for the last two years, but Bucky was still careful not to get lax in his comfort.

“Don’t be dramatic,” he told Steve. “You’re in one piece.”

“Sort of.”

“What’s that mean?” Sam’s voice called from down the hall. He walked into the living room, barefoot, clad in sweatpants and one of Steve’s too-tight running shirts. When he saw Steve and Bucky, he halted. He kept his expression neutral, but Bucky had seen the flash of surprise on his face. As had Steve, he was certain.

Steve, who was a buck fifty lighter and a head shorter than he’d been when they’d left the house that morning.

“Oh.” Sam shifted his weight as he moved to put his hands in his pockets, before he realized that the sweatpants had none. He folded his arms across his chest instead, in an awkward movement at odds with the forced casualty of his nod while he not-so-subtly eyed up Steve’s smaller stature. “So you’re still, uh…”

“Yeah,” Steve mumbled, eyes averted and shoulders hunched.

“Right.” Sam frowned, his controlled expression slipping into one of worry. “You’re all good though? You’re not… you okay?”

Steve’s shoulders squared. He gave Sam a small smile. “Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’m fine.”

It was mostly true. They’d taken down a bad guy earlier that morning. Some upstart clown who had beef with Dr. Strange, but had somehow wound up starting shit in Georgetown after a portal mishap. It was unclear as to which party had been the most confused.

They’d just gotten him contained, when a rogue sneeze of blue smoke had hit Steve in the face. Instantly, Steve had shrunk down to his pre-serum size, coughing as the smoke swirled.

Bucky had been alarmed, but he’d also seen enough weird shit over the past century not to lose his cool. It also wasn’t the first time he’d dealt with a wheezing Steve. Without thinking, he immediately went through the series of checks they’d used when they were kids to ensure Steve was breathing correctly and not about to break into an asthma attack.

Sam, on the other hand, had been pretty well shaken. His hands had trembled as they’d traced across Steve’s body, pushing the too-long sleeve cuffs up over Steve’s slim wrists. Once they’d made it to the Fury-maintained med center in GW hospital, Sam had been all business, asking questions and holding Steve’s hand like it was any other injury.

But Bucky had noticed the way Sam blinked a little too often and kept his eyes downcast. It unsettled him, but he hadn’t said a word; he’d merely suggested that Sam head home to check on Alpine and message Nat that they would be out of commission for a few days. 

Looking back, Bucky realized that Sam had probably assumed that Steve would be coming home restored to his regular size. Which was not the case, and would not be the case for a couple of days.

“I’ll be back to normal this weekend,” Steve said. “Wanda’s coming down from the Avengers compound with some sort of magical trinket that’ll set me right. And they loaded me up with inhalers and meds in the meantime.”

He gestured towards Bucky, who patted the canvas bag slung over his shoulder, laden with medical supplies in case any of Steve’s old ailments popped up.

“Sounds good.” Sam’s eyes flickered back and forth between Steve and Bucky. “I was gonna head to the store and grab some peanut butter. We’re all out.”

Steve shot Bucky a dubious look-- none of the three of them were fond of peanut butter to the point where running out would be an emergency-- but Bucky pretended not to notice. He accepted the kiss that Sam dropped to his cheek and gave Sam’s waist a squeeze in return. He watched closely as Sam pulled a pair of sneakers onto his bare feet and stood next to Steve, hesitating for a moment before he bent down to kiss Steve’s cheek as well. Steve looked stiff, but his cheeks still flushed pink the way they did every time Sam kissed him.

Once the back door slid shut, Steve heaved a sigh and trudged to the living room. Bucky trailed behind him. A knot began to twist in his stomach. The palpable distance between Sam and Steve didn’t sit right with him. After living with them for two years, one as a roommate and one as a boyfriend, Bucky took comfort in Sam and Steve together. Their love and camaraderie had been a cherished constant in Bucky’s life throughout his recovery and adjustment to his new world. 

After he’d dragged Steve out of the Potomac, Bucky had been tempted to flee. But Steve had opened his eyes and stared at Bucky, only for a few seconds, but long enough to root Bucky to the ground, watching Steve’s chest rise and fall in shallow breaths. And that had been where Sam and Nat had found him, however many minutes or hours later, not having moved an inch.

There had been debriefings, therapy sessions, and time in Dr. Cho’s medical facilities, but through it all, Sam and Steve had been there. Bucky hadn’t known how to feel once he realised that Sam and Steve were a couple. Not jealous, exactly; whatever he and Steve had been to each other before the war, they were both different people now. But something in his heart had stuttered whenever he saw Sam thread his fingers through Steve’s while they walked, or Steve drop an absentminded kiss to Sam’s shoulder as they moved around each other making breakfast.

Any uncertainties had been short lived. Steve and Sam had been swift and firm in their insistence that Bucky was a welcome addition in their lives. A year after their first meeting, the three of them had officially entered into a romantic relationship, and now, a year after that, Bucky was certain that he’d never been happier.

“You need any of this stuff right now?” Bucky held out the medical bag to Steve, who was curled around a pillow on the couch. Steve shook his head with a scowl, so Bucky put the bag down on the easy chair and moved to sit beside Steve. He rested his hand on Steve’s bony knee, rubbing it lightly through the rough jeans that he had grabbed from Target while Steve was being poked and prodded at the medical center.

“Is it weird for you?” Bucky asked. “Like going back in time?” It didn’t feel that way for Bucky. Too much time had passed, and they had changed too much for Bucky to look at Steve and not see him as he was now, regardless of stature. He still had the air of confidence borne from years of being Cap, and he didn’t move the way his smaller self used to, like he was shrinking away from the world.

“Nah.” Steve shook his head. “It’s not really like before the serum. Been so used to walking around in something bigger, now it all feels wrong. Like it doesn’t fit. But not the same way it felt wrong back then, when I was sick, it’s just…”

Steve chuckled without humour and hugged his pillow tighter. ”Just one more instance of my body doing whatever the hell it wants, I guess. Should be used to it by now.”

“Well you won’t have to get used to it,” Bucky assured him. “You’ll be back to your regular self this weekend.”

“That’ll be a relief for Sam.” Steve’s shoulders inched steadily back towards his ears. “Doesn’t seem like he’s much of a fan of this version. Not that I blame him.”

“Nah, that ain’t it.”

Bucky jumped and turned towards the back door. Sam stood in the doorway with a pained expression on his face. Bucky noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sam’s wallet was on the kitchen table, which explained his hasty and peanut butter-less return.

Sam opened his mouth as though to speak, but shut it before any words came out. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and tried again. 

“I wanna say that I can’t believe you’d think that, but...” Sam shrugged and looked down at the floor. “Seeing you like this, the way you were back when it was just you and Bucky, and watching Bucky know exactly what to do, how to back you up. I don’t know, watching you two together kinda made me feel… out of place.”

“I can’t believe  _ you’d _ say that,” huffed Steve. Bucky hummed in agreement. He slid off the couch, dodging the pillow that Steve tossed off his lap. Steve threw himself into Sam’s arms, and Bucky wound himself around the both of them.

“You could  _ never _ be out of place,” Steve said, resolute yet muffled against Sam’s chest. “Your place is here with us.”

Bucky remained silent, but he pressed his lips against Sam’s neck and hugged them both tighter. Sam’s chuckle rumbled in his chest as he kissed the top of Steve’s head and leaned into Bucky’s embrace. 

“Love you both,” he murmured into Steve’s hair. “No doubt.”

“No doubt.” Bucky and Steve both repeated Sam’s affirmation in unison as they stood entwined together. It was something they said often in addition to _ I love you,  _ or in place of it, especially when they were around prying ears. It was something to remind each other that no matter what, the three of them were solid and true.

“And let me be clear,” Sam added. “This new look Steve’s got going. It’s working for me.” 

Bucky laughed against Sam’s shoulder as he watched Steve look up at them both with a mild scowl. Sam grinned as he turned to kiss Bucky, then bent his head to kiss Steve’s forehead.

“For real,” Sam insisted. “You’re cute as hell like this, with those big eyes and that tiny waist. Although I don’t know if that’s changed. Might be the same size it always was.” He moved his hands to grip Steve’s waist and gave a light squeeze.

Steve blush to the tips of his ears, even as he rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Nah,” Sam said. “I’m just honest.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. “Sam’s only got facts.”

Another fact, Bucky thought to himself, was that this version of Sam and Steve looked good together. Sam was bigger than Steve now, but Steve’s hands were firm around Sam’s hips, pulling him close as though he could still support Sam’s weight, and Sam’s back arched slightly the way it did whenever Steve held him. Bucky liked being able to rest his head on Sam’s shoulder and look down at Steve’s face. 

Despite all the changes, Steve’s smile was still as lovestruck as it always was whenever he looked at them. Bucky liked seeing that familiar affection in Steve’s new face. It reminded him that no matter what else changed, the love that the three of them had worked hard to build never would.

“So I guess we’ve got Steve like this til Saturday,” Bucky said. “And he looks real cute like this, right? I’m just saying, maybe we should enjoy the moment.”

Steve and Sam looked at each other, then at Bucky. Sam kissed Bucky’s cheek while Steve ginned and shifted one hand from Sam’s hip to the curve of Bucky’s ass. Bucky felt his cheeks warm under their gaze, but he didn’t look away. He wasn’t usually the one who initiated sex. Even after a year together, he was still a little shy about expressing his desires. Whenever he got demonstrative, Sam and Steve took great interest, and this time was no exception.

They stripped as they made their way to the bedroom in record time, Steve’s weaker lungs be damned.

Sam eased back against the sheets, mouth slightly parted as he watched Steve straddle his hips. Bucky kneeled between Sam’s thighs. His hands rested against them, fingertips digging slightly into the taunt muscle. Bucky watched as Steve ran his slender fingers over the strong planes of Sam’s chest.

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Steve whispered. “So fucking pretty.” He brushed his thumbnail over Sam’s peaked nipple, and Sam inhaled shakily. “Some things never change, huh? Still know just what you need.”

“I need  _ you,”  _ Sam breathed. He reached one hand up to rest on Steve’s slim hip, while the other weaved its way into Bucky’s grip. “I need  _ both  _ of you.”

“And you  _ got _ both of us,” Bucky replied. He gave Sam’s hand a squeeze as he kissed the nape of Steve’s neck. “Always.”

Sam’s eyes fluttered closed, but Steve pinched his nipple again, harder this time. “No,” Steve said firmly. “Keep your eyes open. I want you to see me.”

Steve’s voice was as commanding as ever, but Bucky didn’t miss the streak of vulnerability laced through it. Neither did Sam, who met Bucky’s eyes with a conspiratorial grin.

“And I definitely wanna see  _ you,” _ Sam said. His voice was thick and heavy, like honey melting into hot tea. “You’re gorgeous, baby.” He raised an eyebrow at Bucky, who immediately circled his left arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him against his chest. His right hand remained clasped with Sam’s.

A slip of a thing, Steve was now, but the knobs of his spine were firm as they pressed against Bucky’s chest. Steve let Bucky support his scant weight as he eased his way onto Sam’s dick, slicked with lube.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned. “Sam, sweetheart, you-- you feel... you…”

“You do, too,” Sam said, his voice strained. His nails dug into Bucky’s skin, and Bucky saw his jaw tighten as Steve worked his way down. Bucky could tell he was fighting not to thrust upwards into Steve. He moved his right hand, clasped with Sam’s, across Steve’s chest and kissed the back of Sam’s palm, then pressed their joined hands to Steve’s thin chest, right above his heartbeat.

A low sigh escaped Steve’s lips as he began to move his hips, slow and steady against Sam, keeping his breathing in time with Bucky’s. Sam let go of Bucky’s hand and pushed himself up on one elbow. After a few steadying breaths, he rolled his hips up against Steve, languid but deliberate. There was no urgency to his movements, working in time with Steve’s. Bucky moved his chin to rest on Steve’s shoulder, and Sam reached up to cup his cheek.

“Look so hot this way. “ Sam’s words slurred as his eyes half closed. “Both of you… kiss him, Bucky, please, love on him a little, show me how you do it.”

Bucky didn’t hesitate as his teeth scraped against Steve’s shoulder. He sucked a love bite on the paper thin skin, then worked his lips up the delicate arch of Steve’s neck. Steve sighed and tilted his head. His breath grew shakier as Bucky kissed him, and Sam’s eyes widened, heavy with want as he watched them.

As the three of them moved together, Bucky adjusted his grip around Steve’s chest. Gently, he lifted Steve, just a little, so that each thrust brought him down harder against Sam’s hips. Sweat beaded at Sam’s temples as he moaned and picked up the pace. Bucky let his left hand drop to the curve of Sam’s ass. He knew Sam loved the smooth metal of Bucky’s fingers against the heat of his skin. Sure enough, Sam’s eyelids fluttered and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve murmured sweetly as he cupped Sam’s right pec, rubbing his thumb against Sam’s nipple, never slowing down the cadence of his hips. “Lookin’ so pretty underneath us. Come for us, sweetheart, so we can mess you up a little.”

Another flick of his nipple and Sam was coming, teeth clenched as his abs flexed. Steve rode him through his orgasm, leaning against Bucky’s chest. Once Sam started to collect his breath, Bucky helped Steve ease forward to fall onto all fours over Sam’s chest. Sam’s dick slid free from Steve’s ass, leaving him open and dripping. Bucky wasted no time adjusting his position to let his hands cup Steve’s ass, smaller than he’d become used to, but still smooth and sweet.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned as his hips thrust forward. Bucky snuck a quick peek around Steve’s hip and watched Steve’s dick, slick with precome, slide against the divet between Sam’s pecs. Steve’s hands were braced against the bed on either side of Sam’s face, while Sam’s hands cupped his own pecs, teasing his nipples as he pushed them together around Steve’s dick.

“Talk about lookin’ pretty,” Sam said, still a little breathless. He met Bucky’s gaze and flashed him a blissed out grin before looking back up at Steve. “You look  _ real _ pretty like this, baby, all flushed on top of me. It’s a hell of a view.” He looked back to Bucky and winked. “Bet Bucky agrees with me about  _ his _ view, too.”

Bucky ducked back behind Steve, his face warm. He didn’t reply; instead, he ran his thumbs along the inner curve of Steve’s ass, spread his cheeks, and licked against Steve’s hole where Sam’s come had started to slide out. The taste of Sam and Steve mingling together on his lips had him achingly hard and dripping between Sam’s legs. He dove deeper, thrusting inside of Steve, careful to keep himself steady in time with Steve’s movements as he fucked Sam’s pecs. 

“Baby,” Sam called as he hooked his ankle around Bucky’s ankle, “you doing alright back there?” 

In reply, Bucky dug his fingers into the meat of Steve’s ass and sucked his rim. Steve’s moans merging with Sam’s chuckle made Bucky’s heart sing. He loved hearing their verbal acknowledgements of his silent affirmation, loved knowing that  _ he _ was part of why they were making those happy sounds, that the three of them were working together to build up a crescendo of pleasure that would eventually spill over.

“Steve’s getting close,” Sam said. “His chest’s all flushed, and he’s doing that eyelash thing. Shit, Bucky, your hands look good, peeking out around the sides of those little hips. You two are gorgeous together like this.”

“Not half as gorgeous as you,” Bucky heard Steve reply. He grinned to himself as he fucked Steve deeper with his tongue; Steve  _ was _ getting close. Bucky could hear it in the strangled tone of his voice, could feel it in the tense of his muscles beneath Bucky’s grip. He moved his left thumb in front of his chin, let it press against the soft skin behind Steve’s balls, slick with Sam’s come and Bucky’s spit. A few strokes was all it took to get Steve off, cursing under his breath as he released across Sam’s pecs. Bucky had seen it enough times to imagine it clearly in his mind; how Sam would tilt his head back, arch his upper back a little, how Steve would run his fingers through the mess to keep as much of it as possible on Sam’s skin rather than leaking onto the sheets.

Bucky kept up his ministrations until he felt Sam’s ankle tap against his. He pulled back and gently guided Steve to sit by Sam’s left. Sam scooted to sit up against the headboard, with Steve tucked under his arm. Sam’s pecs were slick with come, the way Bucky knew his own lips and chin were. 

“C’mere, Buck,” Steve said in a hoarse whisper. He reached his hand out, the one that had Sam’s come clinging to the tips of those fingers, long and lean as ever, their size pronounced against those thin wrists. They traced around Bucky’s mouth, collecting the come that clung there, then pressed against Bucky’s lips til they parted. 

“So fucking good to me, you and Sam are. But I got Sam a little messy. How about you clean him up? And let us take care of you.”

Sucking on Steve’s fingers, with Sam’s eyes fixed on his face, Bucky was suddenly extremely aware of how achingly hard he was. Precome ran down his shaft, and he knew it was smeared across the sheets, as well as Sam’s thighs, most likely. Sam smiled at him, soft and sated, his angelic beauty enhanced by the come smeared across his chest.

Steve’s fingers slid from between Bucky’s lips, and Bucky leaned forward, eager to get his mouth on Sam. He pressed a kiss to Sam’s collarbone, then dipped his head to lap at his nipples, sticky with the salty mix of sweat and come. Sam hummed and leaned his head back. Bucky knew it was too soon for him to come again, but that didn’t mean that Sam couldn’t bask in the afterglow and enjoy getting loved on. 

Fingers wrapped around Bucky’s dick, sure and strong, moving up and down the shaft. Bucky glanced down between his legs and saw Steve’s hand on him, with Sam’s hand around them both. He looked up between Sam’s pecs and saw Steve leaning up to give Sam a kiss, slow and gentle. 

The two of them nuzzled noses, then looked down at Bucky, their heads resting together. Every time Bucky’s tongue ran across Sam’s nipple, Sam’s eyelids would flutter and Steve would lick his lips, but their rhythm on Bucky’s dick never faltered. 

It was uncanny how similar their expressions were, filled to the brim with love, all of it focused on Bucky while they worked him over. That, more than any physical touch, was always what brought Bucky over the edge. He came with a silent shudder over their entwined hands, his face pressed against Sam’s chest, sticky with spit now that Bucky had licked it clean. 

They lie together in silence for a few minutes. Bucky closed his eyes and listened to the steady thump of Sam’s heart, felt the warmth of Steve’s hand stroking surely down his back.

“Ugh,” Steve muttered. “We definitely need to shower.” 

Sam’s chest rumbled beneath Bucky’s cheek as he laughed. “Hell yeah, we do. And we’ve gotta throw these sheets in the wash.”

“Nah,” Bucky said as he looked up at Sam and Steve. “Leave the sheets. We’re just gonna get ‘em dirty again. And again.”

“We are, huh?” Steve grinned as he cupped Bucky’s cheek and pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder.

Bucky grinned back. “Hell yeah we are,” he replied. “No doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
